


Christmas at the Harringtons

by Klayr_de_Gall



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy being a supportive boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post Season 3, Steve deserves that, not all Harringtons are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall
Summary: Steve just had not considered that while he wasn't feeling anything else then remorse for his parents, Billy had taken on hating them with all his heart. That he would jump on any chance to piss them off and to act as a buffer between them and Steve, should not be as much of a surprise.Or:Billy crashes his boyfriend's annual family Christmas party.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Christmas at the Harringtons

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled over [this headcanon](https://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/189823947476/i-really-want-steve-moping-that-he-cant-bring) by flippyspoon on the 22nd, and then inspiration hit and I WANTED to get this out before Christmas is over!  
> (But guess what? I'm one day to late. Hope I'm forgiven!)  
> All I want for Christmas is Steve and Billy being supportive Boyfriends!
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. I did my best, but English is not my native language, so I probably failed.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Canon-typical homophobia  
> \- Mention of child neglect  
> \- Steve's family being asholes

T he doorbell rings and Steve feels nervous enough to rip out all his hair and then some. While his mother gets up from the table full of catered food and bored relatives to welcome their new guest – anyone who knows how to read her pinched expression would immediately know it was someone unexpected – Steve ducks out of the dining room through the side door leading to the kitchen to follow her without looking suspicious.

In his head plays the vivid rerun of what he had said a few days back while curled up and cozy under a blanket -

„ _ She keeps complaining that I should bring someone extra. As if she would even notice.“ _

„ _ I could give her something extra to notice, pretty boy“ _

_ followed by Steve helplessly laughing _

\- but he had never imagined that this offer was anything else but a joke.

But the door swings open to reveal Billy standing on the doorstep of the Harrington house, trademark charming grin in place, stretching his lips wide, holding some red and white flowers in front of his chest like a shield. He looks insanely good in his best, tightest jeans and a sky-blue button-down, only the top two buttons undone, and Steve has to swallow a few times. Has to remember himself to pick his mouth back off the floor. Of course, his mother is unimpressed by all this, her eyes traveling up and down Billy's body slowly, much more set on noticing the ugly scar on his chest poking out of his collar, or the mullet, that even while well cared for, still does scream  _ Bad Boy  _ and  _ Trouble _ to her.

“Mrs. Harrington! What a pleasure to meet you.“

Without missing a beat the blonde holds the somewhat sad and small bouquet of gas-station flowers out, one of the miniature christmas ornaments that are hanging on the leaves as decoration tinkering to the floor. But Steve's mother makes no move to take them, crosses her arms instead. A gesture that would look petulant on anyone else but comes across as dismissive and judgmental on her.

“I have to ask you to leave. I don't know who you are.“

Her voice rings cold and collected, the voice of a person that knows how to make herself heard and is used to getting her way.

„Yeah. You can't know me. Steve invited me.“

Steve is impressed by how Billy takes all of the dismissiveness in strides, not an ounce of anger about him. Instead, he grins even wider, throwing a wink at Steve over his mother’s shoulder, making him duck his head to avoid grinning like a lovesick idiot. To collect himself, Steve bents down and picks up the star shaped golden ornament, winding its string around his index finger. Billy is exactly the opposite of what his mother would have wanted when she reminded Steve over and over to please invite a special guest to the yearly Harrington family Christmas Party. His mom had hoped/wanted/expected from him to bring Nancy, the perfect would-be daughter in law she was still immensely charmed with, even after Nancy breaking her sons heart over a year ago should be old news by now.

(„Smart of her to want a better option,“ his father had said when Steve had spilled the news last winter. „You better win her back, Steven. You need a sharp wife.“)

„Sprinkles? Is that true?“

To avoid the old memories, Steve finally steps up beside his mom, suppressing a smile when Billy mouths a disbelieving “ _ Sprinkles?” _ back at him.

“This is my friend Billy. You asked me to bring someone, so I figured that was okay.“

His mother takes in Billy's jeans and shirt - a combination no respected member of the Harrington family would want to be cough in – pinching her face like she just licked a lemon.

„I meant for you to invite the girl that you are seeing, Steve. Your father will not be pleased.“ - _ I'm not pleased _ \- „Please accompany your guest to the dining room and make sure he doesn't get lost.“

With a last dismissive look and a clear warning that Billy would better not steal anything, Charlotte Harrington strides back into the house, her heels sounding clicky-clack on the expensive tiles of the foyer. For a moment the hush and whispering of cultivated conversation mixed with the clattering of silverware filters through the open door to the dining room, then it closes behind his mothers retreating back and everything falls quite.

Of course, Billy is the one to break the silence.

„The fuck?“

But even bewildered and with his eyebrows raised high, the blonde steps into the house. There is a barely-there smile on his lips when he presses them to Steve's, comfortable and daring, risking the contact because they are alone at the moment. Softly, Steve rubs Billy's upper arm, surprised to find him way more relaxed then he himself feels.

„Hi,“ his boyfriend breaths against his lips, nips at them in the way he has learned made Steve's knees go weak.

„You really don't have to do this, Billy...“

It had only been a joke. Or half a joke anyway. His mother already suspected Steve was seeing someone, all the progressive hickeys high on his throat being a big give-away, but there was no chance that he could introduce Billy to his family. Not that it mattered, because his  _ real _ family, the people that he really cared for and that cared back in return, did already know. But getting needled and asked about his dating life had been exhausting so Steve had brought it up on their little pre-christmas date – wine and music and sex on the backseat of Steve's Beemer parked by the Quarry – just to complain about it.

Steve just had not considered that while he wasn't feeling anything else then remorse for his parents, Billy had taken on hating them with all his heart. That he would jump on any chance to piss them off and to act as a buffer between them and Steve, should not be as much of a surprise.

„Shut it, princess. I told you I would come.“ Another quick kiss that Steve responses too without even thinking. „Or do you need me to just kidnap you? You look so pissed off already.“

„God, I wish you could. But my parents would never let me live that down.“

Billy only shrugs. “Could press a ransom out of them and then just drive off into the sunset with you and the money.”

The absurdity of the idea forces a soft giggle out of Steve.

“Thank you for coming, baby.”

Whenever his parents are home, the house feels lonely and big but also crowded and small at the same time. And with a majority of the family gathered for the annual christmas dinner, Steve had been barely able to breathe, could barely speak, fearing that he would start to scream once his mouth would open. Having Billy just standing here inside the house, helps with all of that, lifts the heaviness immediately. Steve feels like he can finally take a deep breath in what felt like hours.

Billy leans in to steal another little kiss, handing over the flowers with a shit-eating grin.

“Would have gotten you some you actually like. But didn't know I get the chance to give them to you. Sorry.”

It's still the softest and sweetest thing and Steve feels a blush creeping up his neck. He is a sucker for gifts, and Billy knows that. It's not about how big or expensive things are, but about getting something someone else picked out for him, because it made them think of him.

“I like them. Got you something, too.”

Unable to hide the grin, Steve reaches up and tangles the little Christmas ornament from Billy's earring, knotting the string around the subtle silver ball so it won't immediately fall off. It startles a laugh out of the blond boy, so it's an absolute win. Of course, they have real presents for each other, too, but this feels sweet and carefree, some lighthearted fooling around.

“You ready to meet the family?”

Steve can't help but feel bad that he isn't a better boyfriend, that he can't just insist that Billy goes home again instead of subjecting him to his snobby and arrogant family. But everything is so much easier when Billy has his back.

“As ready as I would ever be. Stop worrying, pretty boy.”

So the kiss for a last time, enjoying the private and quiet of the moment before Steve leads him into the back of the house.

Everyone falls quite the moment they step through the door to the dining room. His mother sits beside her oldest sister, still sour-faced, and Steve is sure she had just been ranting to her about her useless son. His father slowly takes another sip of the expensive brandy they are having to compliment the starter, his eyes cold and disappointed, promising _A Talk_ about this situation and his choice in friends that Steve would not enjoy at all.

Acting unbothered by all of that, Billy walks around the table, shaking hands and introducing himself, cranking up the charm another ten points. Maddy, the oldest cousin who is on her run at university, even blushes up to her hairline under that much attention, making her father snarl beside her and trying to break Billy's hand.

Refusing to even acknowledge the first friend Steve brought home in two years, Mr. Harrington stares straight ahead when Billy comes to a stop beside him. The awkwardness is tangible in the air, but after a few beats, the blonde teen walks back around the table, sinking onto the spare chair opposite Steves at the end of the table, besides his grandparents on his father's side.

“Thanks for the warm welcome.”

The dry words have Steve nearly choking on the mouthful of wine he had just been about to swallow. He tries to kick at Billy’s leg, hitting the table instead, causing his uncle's beer to nearly spill. Through all of that Billy is clearly laughing at him and Steve wants to strangle him a little bit and make out with him way more. Both options seem a bit unfitting for a family dinner

“So, what are you doing for a living, young man?”

The fact that she has to make small talk to Billy because he is sitting at her side seems to pain his grandmother, but it would probably pain her even more not to, because what would that say about her table manners. Billy has no such problems and makes sure to empty his wineglass in one big and messy gulp before answering even the first question.

“Fixing cars over the winter. Worked as a lifeguard in summer.”

Grandma Harrington slowly nods, smoothing out her red blouse that has too many glittery details on the cuffs and trim. Her face is the perfect mask of unimpressed judgment.

“So you don't have any education. You don't go to college either,” she suspects, is not wrong.

“The perfect match for Steven, then.” Steve's grandfather is a businessman thought and thought, has built up the family fortune in his best years, before handling his firm over to his most capable son. His other two children hadn't been that lucky but were still held high in the family. A daughter marrying strategic rich and a son falling on the battlefield was apparently so much more desirable than a grandson that was too dumb for college and not good enough to work in the family business.

The first trace of anger makes itself shown in the way Billy presses his lips together and Steve has to kick him under the table - doesn’t miss this time - to stop him from back talking. Ice blue eyes snap to him, a storm brewing behind them. Steve had thought it is impossible to fall in love even more, but seeing how pissed and protective Billy looks on his behalf, how ready to defend him, makes Steve’s heart swell.

“Yes, the perfect match,” Billy agrees after a moment of tense silence, flashing white teeth at Harrington Senior while hocking his ankle around Steves under the table. To stop himself from blurting out something stupidly and helplessly romantic Steve has to stuff a big fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth _. _

No one has to know that they both work as hard as possible, putting aside every dollar that they don’t have to spend on necessities, so they can leave Hawkins next summer for a more tolerant place and a better future. Billy has a handful of acceptance letters to colleges in California, and Steve can figure out his life wherever. As long as they are together they will make it work

It's that thought that gets Steve thought dinner without too much turbulence. The rosary chicken his father had ordered is delicious. (Way better than everything his mother could ever produce) and the wine tastes full and sweet. Everyone but his fat uncle Erwin does agree on a break in eating before dessert is served and people start to leave the table in pairs and groups to stand around and mingle or go smoke. All Steve wants to do is drag Billy upstairs and hide with him, but his mother approached them both and just puts that plans on hold for him.

“Sprinkles, how about you take your cousin's up to your room and show them your new TV?”

Amanda and David both look as unimpressed as Steve feels. Christmas is the only time they are forced to interact with each other. The seven years of age gap between Steve and the younger children are too big for them to have the same interests but too small to not get rounded up into “ _ The Young People _ ”. Better not thinking too hard about what snobs they both are - the kind of insufferable snob Steve had been at the same age. He feels so grateful for his own gaggle of nerd children, that he loves and understands way better than any blood relative.

With a carefree smile that looks strained under all the acting, Billy follows the three of them up to Steve’s room. A room they have both spend countless hours in together, every stolen moment unnoticed by his parents who either did not know the blonde teen had been sneaking in under their nose or who weren’t home to notice in the first place.

His messy king-size bed looks comforting and soft, but Steve has to hold up some mask of composure while he hates Billy a bit for not giving a fuck and just flopping down onto the mattress, stretching sensual and catlike, shirt slipping from the loose tuck into his jeans and riding up his belly. Angry rad scars flash under the ham of the fabric. That Billy doesn’t cover back up and does not get flustered that someone else sees his battle-marks, makes Steve glow with pride. They have come a long way in the last six months. Coaxing Billy out of hiding from Steve, out of hiding from the world. He always will be the most beautiful thing in Steve’s eyes, scars or not. So he sinks down beside Billy, rubbing his knee, hoping it comes off as reassuring and loving to his boyfriend and just as a friendly gesture to his cousins.

“You want to watch a movie or something?”

Steve’s question gets ignored while David pulls his older sister down, whispering into her ear. Both children have their eyes on Billy, on the visible scars and they get more and more excited about it. In the shy way an eleven-year-old posh girl handles herself, Amanda steps up to the bed, opening her mouth, and Steve steels himself for the damage control he might have to do. But her words make Steve's eyebrow shoot up to he hairline.

“Aren't you the StarCourt guy?!”

It takes a moment for Billy to get with the program, helpless eyes searching Steves face for any hint how to go with this situation.

“I… might be,” he decides one. David neatly starts to hyperventilate.

“That’s soooo cool! You saved so many people! I did read everything about it!”

“David has collected all newspaper articles he could find,” Amanda chims in.

“I collected all newspaper articles I could find!!” David confirms, only louder. “How did you not burn? The fire was so bad!”

Still stunned and looking more helpless than ever, Billy can just sit here, letting the praise and childish hero-worship wash over him. The nerds never geeked out about what Billy did for them in such great detail, knowing the real story behind it and all. Not just the fake one the government made all of them agree to and sign on: That the Mall burned down and that Billy got all of them out, getting hit and stabbed by a metal beam in the progress. Hawkins was still treating the blonde bad boy a bit weary, but little shithole-town in nowhere Indiana also had found some respect for the misfit. 

And Steve had found love. After a summer filled with benefits under maybe kinda friends.

Now he is watching Billy reciting the fake story to two kids he did only meet today, talking with his hands, smile open and carefree, showing way too many teeth and tongue. This catastrophic day might just turn out okay. 

Their lives might just turn out okay.

~~*~~

Steve rounds the corner to the living room, still feeling full and contend after having cinnamon ice cream for dessert and stops dead in his tracks, then retreats before his dad or Billy can spot him. His father is standing stiff and straight, looking so furious he seems to be shaking with his anger, Billy matches his posture stride by stride, puffing up and snarling.

„Whatever my Son pays you to play this game, I give you double the money so you leave.“

Billy laughs loud and mean at the accusing words, rolling his shoulders as if to prepare to throw punches. Steve feels himself shrinking back, feels as if his father's harsh words are burning into his skin. Of course, he wouldn’t have a friend, wouldn’t have someone to invite, someone that would actually come because of him. He was a Harrington and people only flogged to him for the money and the spotlight.

“Steve doesn't have to wave his money around to have people wanna spend time with him,” Billy spits, eyes flashing, burning. “He’s a way better person than anyone here because no cash can buy being a decent human being!”

“Watch your words.”

His father has never in his life laid a finger on Steve, but now he curls his hands into fists and makes one step into Billy’s space, getting up into his face, and Steve fears that he might get violent. Even a hint of a chance that Harrington Senior could be the same kind of abusive and violent asshole that Billy’s own dad is could trigger the blonde teen into ripping him apart. And a part of Steve wants that. A dark part of him, that spooks him, hopes that Billy will throw a punch, break his father's nose, his father's bones. But a way bigger part of him doesn’t want to visit the love of his life behind bars for the next year. So he spets around the corner, socked feet heavy on the carpet.

“Billy.”

It’s all Steve has to say and the air shifts. So fast it makes him feel breathless with it. Billy’s eyes are on him, his father no longer any priority. Steve can’t be sure what the look on his own face is, but he is a shitty lier, always an open book. It’s probably clearly obvious that he had listened to the whole conversation. Not that his father would be able to read the signs. But Billy knows him well enough to pick up on Steve's discomfort. He abandons Harrington Senior immediately, stepping around him and close to Steve. Would they have been alone, Billy would have hugged him probably. That kind of tight, bone aching hugs that were Steve's favorite, which made him feel safe and protected. But they have company, so the blonde settles on laying a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Let’s get some fresh air.”

That his father doesn’t even acknowledge that his son might have heard his harsh words make Steve's eyes sting. He has to duck his head while Billy and he step outside, swallowing a few times to regain some composure. The pool baths everything in icy blue light, warm mist dancing on its surface, while the sky fades into black. The glass door klicks shut behind them.

“You okay?”

Billy leans in, concern clear in his eyes. He bumps his shoulder into Steve, prompting him to sway a bit, sinking back against the muscular shoulder. Steve's finger curl around his own forearms so hard, his knuckles are turning white.

“Getting there. You?”

“Still wanna rip his head off.”

“I can tell.”

The words pull a little smile to Billy's lips and he leans in again. For a moment Steve is sure his boyfriend is going to kiss him. And that is heartbeatskipping on every day, but right now they are standing in plain sight of the living-room, filled with nosy relatives that have their sharp eyes out for every possible misstep and rumors. And Billy seems to remember that too, going for bumping their foreheads instead.

_ \- CLICK - _

A noise behind them, both of them jerking apart.

“Calm down, boys.”

Aunt Vic steps up to them, holding a camera and waving a polaroid around to develop it. Steve can feel how Billy tenses up beside him, the first moment of panic since he stepped into a house full of strangers. He tries to pull his hand from Steve’s grip, but he holds onto the blond boy, keeping him close, shooting him a calming and reassuring look.

“It's fine, sweety,” Aunt Vic says with a smile. “I get it. I more than get it.”

Victoria Boyle is Steve’s most favorite aunt. She lives in Indianapolis and won't take shit from anyone ever, having her own little bookshop, never having married, living together with a sweet woman that sells art for a living, instead. Steve never understood why his mother always acted immensely disappointed towards her younger sister, mean jabs and unnecessary comments always ready on her tongue. By now he knows why not that he understands it. Vic is the only person in the family that seems genuinely happy with her life, has found her path outside of all the pressure and judgment.

With a soft smile, the brunette woman handles over the photo.

“I'm happy for you, Stevie. You deserve this. Merry Christmas.”

Then she walks back into the house, Billy’s eyes tracking here, still tense, still wary. Steve lets his thumb brush over his knuckles, hoping that helps him calm down. The picture he is holding slowly fades into existence, the gray and black blobs forming faces.

It's not even a good photo, a bit blurry, a bit too dark. But it's also perfect and makes Steve's heart flow over with love. On the photo, Billy is leaning towards Steve, a smile on his lips, his posture curled in, warm and intimate, listening to whatever Steve is going to say next. Their fingers intertwined with each other, only eyes for each other, blind and deaf to everything else in the world.

“Shit,” Billy says. “Do I always look at you like you are the most precious thing in the world?”

“Yeah, you do.”

Seeing it captured like this, Steve has to wonder how it is not obvious to everyone. How people don't look at them and immediately know. Like Robin did. They look deeply in love on the picture, and Steve is self aware enough to know that his face always lights up like this whenever he looks at his boyfriend. Because Billy is the love of his life and he wants to scream it from the rooftop.

Billy huffs, then smiles, then leans in to kiss him, any praying eyes be damned.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Billy and Steve being soft and in love and protective of each other is my poison! (And I swear I had a point with this story but don't ask me what it was. Now it's just fluff! Sorry not Sorry XD) They both deserve to be happy (together)!!  
> Don't be shy and let me know what you think!  
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope all of you had Happy Holidays and I wish you a good start into 2020!


End file.
